


Take what you want

by trashvers (moomacow)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Red Kryptonite, chaotic evil kara, whoops im trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomacow/pseuds/trashvers
Summary: Red Kryptonite is a mineral from the planet Krypton that removes inhibitions from Kryptonians and humans alike making them reckless, evil, and dangerous. Kara experiences it firsthand.





	

//ALEX'S POV

Kara appeared from out of nowhere and took Alex around the corner at superspeed, leaving her breathless. The folder she was carrying exploded twenty feet away, creating enough of a commotion to keep them alone in the hallway.

 

“Kara? What’s wrong?”

 

Her concern morphed into surprise when the blonde set her mouth firmly on her foster sister’s, arms trapping Alex and her body pinning her to the wall.

 

She drew back and Alex gasped for breath, confusion written across her features. Kara stared into her eyes with an intensity that Alex had thought was only reserved for dangerous criminals that pissed her off.

 

Like a deer in headlights, Alex stayed frozen in place. Her brain was stuck in a loop of what just happened- THAT just happened- but WHAT just happened- until Kara leaned down and kissed the curve between her neck and shoulder, shocking the agent into action when Kara bit down on the soft skin and soothed it with her tongue.

 

“Kara- stop!” Alex shoved the superhero by the shoulders, and the alien allowed herself to be pushed back a step.

 

“Why? You want this. We both do.”

 

Alex crossed her arms and stared her foster sister down. “No, I don’t. And what the hell happened to your outfit?” Alex experimentally shifted her weight to the left, which Kara mirrored. No getting out of… whatever this was.

 

“Oh, this?” Kara grinned and twirled. “Wouldn’t you agree that black is more my color?”

 

“Um- sure.” Alex faked a smile. “You know, I’d really like to stay and talk, but I’ve got work to do.” 

 

Kara’s smile was strange and unfamiliar to Alex. She draped her arms around Alex’s neck and leaned in until their foreheads touched. She whispered, “We don’t have to talk at all.”

 

Alex couldn’t help the way her throat went dry and her heart sped into an irregular beat. She winced, knowing Kara could see and hear all her physiological reactions. She inhaled deeply- unfortunately, all she could smell was Kara- and when she braved a look into the alien’s face, she saw pure lust in her darkened eyes.

 

Sensing triumph, Kara lifted her head an inch, bringing her lips centimeters apart from her foster sister’s, leaving the choice to kiss up to her.

 

She stared at Alex’s lips and bit her own, relishing the anticipation for the agent’s next move.

 

Alex groaned and slipped her hands into blonde hair, kissing Kara deeply. Kara hummed in satisfaction and moved her hands to Alex’s hips, where she could grip tighter without causing her harm. Their lips moved in harmony, but Kara wanted more. She slipped her tongue into Alex’s mouth and Alex whimpered, gripping more forcefully at her hair. Kara slowed down the kiss and slipped her knee between Alex’s legs. Alex moaned into her mouth and Kara felt a flare of desire below her belly. Alex’s brain caught up with their surroundings and she risked one more series of languid kisses before panting, “Stop, stop-”

 

Kara reluctantly drew back and licked her lips, waiting for an explanation.

 

“We’re at the DEO, remember?” Alex surveyed their surroundings. “We’re lucky no one caught us.”

 

Kara cockily replied, “Would that be so bad?”

 

Alex shot her a dark glance and said, “Yes.”

 

“Not the only bad thing I’ve done today,” she smirked.

 

// 1 hour earlier- KARA’S POV

 

The substance was absorbed by her skin so quickly she had no chance to stop it. Neon red webs pulsed across her face once, twice, then faded away. She stretched languidly, relishing the power thrumming in her veins. She felt like she could fight all the Fort Rozz prisoners at once- and win. She smiled, thinking about her next step. Fly back to CatCo? Pfft. To her apartment? Also no. Somewhere new? … Maybe. She spiraled into the sky, weaving in and out of clouds and passing dangerously close to airplanes. She felt so free, like she had the world at her fingertips, and she could make it give her anything she wanted.

 

An idea flitted to the front of her mind. That’d be a great distraction while she figured out what to do with her new sense of self.

 

The next plane’s passengers smiled and waved at her as she flew alongside the metal hull. All they saw was National City’s golden girl. Oh, but she was so much more. She landed on the roof, then sauntered onto the plane’s left wing and headed toward its engines. She grinned, imagining what its occupants would do once they realized what was happening. 

 

She unleashed her freeze breath on one of the engines, immediately feeling the craft stutter and lean heavily to its crippled side. Her hearing didn’t need to be super as the passengers screamed for help and the pilot shouted at his copilot to do something, they were losing altitude and God help them, they were going to crash straight into the middle of the heavily populated city with their trajectory.

 

Kara paced along the roof, her hair whipping around her face as the second engine blew itself out trying to compensate for its partner. The plane was now in freefall. Oh, what to do. Then came the memory of her first victory as Supergirl, saving her adoptive sister from a deadly collision- and all those other miserable souls on board too, she supposed.

 

She knew now what she wanted. A couple hundred feet from the city’s highest building, Supergirl flew under the plane and angled it towards the river. The cries of “Supergirl!” from within gave her no satisfaction, and she unceremoniously dropped their owners in the body of water with a great splash. She wanted to test the limits of the citizen’s goodwill before she actively made her actions undoubtedly evil. Feeling the plane and its hundreds of passengers at teeter at the brink of destruction did wonders for her mood.

 

She flew to her favorite bakery, hardly pausing to conceal her obnoxious blue and red suit under a nondescript shirt and jeans in the back alley. She walked up to the register and asked the cashier for a dozen assorted donuts and a banana crepe with whipped cream. The woman behind the counter dutifully totalled her up and asked how Kara was doing.

 

“Better than ever!” She could feign being excited-puppy-Kara if it guaranteed the success of her plan. The woman smiled back and glanced meaningfully at the register.

 

Kara dramatically slapped a hand to her forehead with an “Oh, drat!” and bemoaned the loss of her wallet somewhere between bus stops. The woman told her not to worry- Kara was a regular and she would just inform the manager to add the cost to her next purchase. With a smile, Kara accepted her bright pink box of confections and the crepe on a plate. She went to sit at a table by the window, disdainfully eyeing the passerby.

 

They had no idea how insignificant they were, in the grand scheme of things.

 

She smiled at her meal and ate her treat in four superbites, anxious to go where she needed to. To Alex.

 

She briefly went to her apartment, changing her outfit to fit her new style. A black skintight suit with a smaller House of El insignia over her right breast. 

 

Perfect.


End file.
